Surveillance cameras are currently used not only in public and semi-public areas, which relate to safety-relevant areas, but also in the domestic environment. In particular, surveillance cameras for home users are known which carry out an internal space surveillance. External space surveillance cameras are also known. Both types of surveillance cameras generally have an optical sensor, often a CCD sensor (Charge Coupled Device) via which a moving image of a surveillance range can be detected. Surveillance cameras may continuously or in specific time periods detect moving images or individual images in short sequences. It is also known for surveillance cameras to be provided with movement sensors. In this instance, the surveillance cameras can be activated by their movement sensor and consequently record image sequences or moving images for a defined time period.
When surveillance cameras are used in an inside space, however, there is always the uneasy feeling with home users that external surveillance could take place. In particular in recent times, cyber attacks have become known in which cameras of computers which are actually intended to be used for video telephony have been manipulated via the internet by external third parties in such a manner that the user could be observed over the internet without his knowledge.
This and other reports have led to the fact that, in the field of home users, there is considerable scepticism with regard to internal space surveillance with cameras. In particular when the surveillance cameras are incorporated in a home network which is, for example, also connected to the internet, for example, via W-LAN or LAN, there is the latent danger that such surveillance cameras can be “captured” by third parties and external surveillance can take place without the user being aware.
Based on these considerations, the objective was to ensure the possibility of inside space surveillance with a camera in which at the same time external surveillance is practically excluded.